Regulus's daily life
by 25th Baam
Summary: kisah tentang perjalanan Regulus saat menjalankan misi ke Italia bersama paman tercinta, Sisyphus. #plak chapter 3 update.
1. Misi

Ehem ehem... setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader, akhirnya sya memutuskan untuk buat fanfict... hehe... ini adalah fanfict pertama saya, jadi.. maaf kalo gaje and nggak jelas...! mohon bantuannya.. ^^

Disclaimer : **I DO NOT** own SSLC

**Regulus's Daily Life**

Pagi ini, rasanya mataku susah untuk dibuka. Badan ini serasa malas untuk bangun dan melakukan rutinitas. Tapi, sepertinya aku lupa rutinaitasku apa… gomen reader ^_^V. Kemudian, Regulus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas.

1. Mandi

2. Gosok gigi

3. Rapiin tempet tidur

*author: GUBRAK! ternyata isinya cuman list rutinitas… *geleng – geleng*

"Aneh… kok di list ini nggak ada 'pake baju' yaa…? Huh… om Sisyphus pasti lupa. Dasar, kayaknya penyakit pikunnya kambuh lagi tuh. Masa sih gue nggak disuruh pake baju, gila.. " gumam Regulus.

"ah.. ternyata kau sudah bangun."kata seseorang yang berhasil membuat Regulus kaget.

"ngagetin aja om Sisyphus ne… trus di list ne kenapa nggak ada 'pake baju' yahh, om? Emangnya aku nggak boleh pake baju ya, om? Om kayaknya udah mulai pikun deh… aku saranin om-"

"UDAH UDAH! Pusing tau! Kalo nanya tu satu2 caranya. Masa sih muka cakep gini kamu panggil om… panggil kakak aja…" kata Sisyphus sambil menjitak kepala murid kesayangannya.

*author: huh.. Sisyphus, maunya…*

*Sisyphus: kenape? Emang kenyataannya kan, gue emang cakep… banyak yang ngefans pula… MYOHAHAHAHA… (deathmask: woyyy…! Lo ngejiplak gaya gue! *nimpukin Sisyphus pake topengnya*)

*author: udah2! lanjutin ceritanya!*

Regulus : tapi kan sensei emang om saya jadinya-

Sisyphus : PANGGIL GUE KAKAK AJA!

Regulus : baik om-

Sisyphus : KAKAK!

Regulus : iya KAKAK!

Sisyphus : good boy…!

Regulus : neh orang tumben banget jadi aneh bin gaje gini, kesambet apaan ya…? Gumam regulus

Sisyphus : lu blang apa?

Regulus : ng-nggak ada kok…

Sisyphus : hhmmm… baiklah… ayo ikut aku ke papacy. Kita dipanggil oleh lady Athena untuk menjalankan tugas.

Regulus : iyyaaa kak!

Dan sesampainya di papacy...

_Lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya..._

Thanks 4 reading ^^


	2. Handphone

Akhirnya bisa ngupdate juga... for Ayame'CuteSaint, thanks dah ngereview ^^

langsung baca aja deh...

"Lady Athena, kami siap untuk menjalankan tugas yang kau berikan." Kata Sisyphus dengan suara agak ngos-ngosan. Maklumlah… jarak dari kuil kuil Sagittarius ke kuil Leo lumayan jauh, trus balik lagi ke papacy… gimana nggak capek tuh om – om girang. *girang?*

"baiklah, Sisyphus, Regulus. Kalian akan kutugaskan untuk pergi ke taman Athanasia, yang terletak di Italia. Dan kalian akan menggunakan ini untuk berjaga – jaga." Kata Sasha sembari menyodorkan benda kotak yang aneh.

"apa ini Lady Athena? Kata Sisyphus sambil mengambil benda dari tangan dewinya itu, sekalian juga nyari kesempatan buat megang tangannya Sasha gitu.

*author: tuh kan… ketahuan 'kegirangan' nya… haha… gomen buat yang ngefans sama Sisyphus ^^*

"huh… dasar om –om girang… nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Pake megang - megang tangannya Lady Athena segala…!" Gumam Regulus sembari mengambil 'benda kotak aneh' pemberian dewinya tersebut. Tiba – tiba saja, Sisyphus langsung memandang Regulus dengan tatapan "awas lu…! Bilang yang nggak – nggak lagi… mampus loe!". Dengan sigap, Regulus langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sisyphus.

"ini adalah handphone. Saya mendapatkannya waktu jalan – jalan ke masa depan, ini dari Athena abad ke-20. Handphone ini bisa menghubungkan orang – orang yang jauh. Gini neh cara kerjanya…" kata Sasha sambil mempraktekkan cara menggunakan hape.

"gimana..? bisakan? Ya udah… saya pergi dulu, karena ada urusan yang penting." Kata Sasha yang langsung pergi meninggalkan seorang anak yang imut – imut dan seorang om – om girang.

"t-tunggu… Lady athena… " kata Sisyphus berusaha menghentikan dewi manisnya itu. *author: what? Sisyphus?*. tapi, sayangnya… Sasha tidak mendengarkannya, karena saking senangnya melihat sesosok lelaki dengan mata merah menyala, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tenma. Kemudian mereka langsung pelukan ala film india dan berlalu meninggalkan 2 orang yang bernasib malang tersebut.

"a-apa? Lady Athena…? Tenma? Kok bisa…?" kata Sisyphus sambil ngeluarin gaya nge-rapnya.

"kakak nggak tau ya..? kan mereka dah jadian beberapa bulan… semua gold saint dah pada tau tuh…" kata Regulus sambil ngeluarin wajah ala babyface-nya. *Regulus fc: KYYYYAAAAAAA… Regulus-chan…!*. "wah.. perasaan gue nggak enak ne…" Kata Regulus dalam hati.

"what? Kenapa nggak ada yang ngasih tau gue? Grrrrr….. awas kau Pegasus sialan! Akan ku habisi kau, karena telah menghancurkan mimpi candlelight dinnerku bersama Lady Sasha." Kata Sisyphus sambil ngeluarin aura pembunuhnya.

"astaga… ne orang ternyata udah bener – bener gila…" Regulus langsung sweatdrop.

"lu bilang apa barusan…?" kata Sisyphus sambil masang kuda – kuda buat nyerang Regulus. "kalo lu bilangin tentang hal ini ke semua gold saint, gue jamin… nyawa lu nggak akan selamat lagi, walau lu adalah keponakan gue sekalipun."

"o-oke… g-gue jamin rahasia om bakalan aman ditangan Regulus yang imut nan luthu ini, tapi turunin dulu donk panahnya..." kata Regulus sambil bergaya kayak anak alay.

"Regulus, harus berapa kali sih gue bilang ke elu… JANGAN MANGGIL GUE DENGAN SEBUTAN OMMMMMMMMM…!" kata Sisyphus membabi buta..

*asmita : (tiba – tiba dateng kayak hantu) ooommmmm…. Jangan ngambil hak cipta orang laen donk, kreatif dikit napa… dasar om – om girang…!*

*Sisyphus : ma-maafin gue asmita… janji dehh…*

*author : iya nehh… kayaknya gue bakalan ngerjain lu dah… lagian ngotot banget sih mo dipanggil kakak! Nyadar dong! Umur lo tuh dah berapa! Bener nggak Regulus…?*

*Regulus : hiks hiks hiks…*

*author + Sisyphus : Re… gulus…?*

*ternyata Regulus lagi nonton sinetron sodara – sodara….*

Back to the story…

"iyya ya…! Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang tuh kita pergi dan nyelesein misi! Bukan ngamuk – ngamuk nggak jelas, kakakku yang cakep, imut, dan banyak yang ngefans…"

"bener juga sih… eh… tumben banget otak lu jalan…"

"bukan otak gue yang jalan, kakak. Tapi kakak emang bego!" kata Regulus K-E-C-E-P-L-O-S-A-N. "ups… maksud gue-"

"awas lu ya-" kata Sisyphus yang terpotong karena ada bunyi dari benda kotak 'aneh' pemberian Sasha.

"eh… handphonenya bunyi tuh kak." Kata Regulus. "wahh… selamet gue dari amukan om – om girang." Kata Regulus dalem hati.

"iya neh… eh… tadi kalo nggak salah, kalo bunyi mencet yang warna merah ini ya." Kata Sisyphus sambil menekan tombol yang berwarna merah sebelah kanan. Seketika, handphone Sisyphus langsung berhenti bunyi, alias di reject gitu. "tuh kan bener… langgsung berhenti kan bunyinya…"

"ASTAGA… APA YANG TELAH KAKAK LAKUKAN!"

to be continued...

gomen... cuman segitu dulu ya... soalnya harus belajar dulu, maklumlah... ujian... hehe ^^V

tapi, chapter selanjutnya pasti update lah...


	3. Mengerikan

**akhirnya bisa update juga... sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena updatenya yang superrr... lamaaa... maklum, lagi persiapan UAN sih.**

**okay, tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi, langsung aja~**

chapter sebelumnya:

"iya neh… eh… tadi kalo nggak salah, kalo bunyi mencet yang warna merah ini ya." Kata Sisyphus sambil menekan tombol yang berwarna merah sebelah kanan. Seketika, handphone Sisyphus langsung berhenti bunyi, alias di reject gitu. "tuh kan bener… langgsung berhenti kan bunyinya…"

"ASTAGA… APA YANG TELAH KAKAK LAKUKAN!

**chapter 3: "Mengerikan"**

"dasar bodoh! Kakak ini gimana sih? Masa hapenya dimatiin?" kata Regulus sambil ngerampas hape yang ada ditangan Sisyphus.

"kau… dasar anak kurang ajar! Berani – beraninya kau mengatakan pamanmu yang 'guanteng' ini 'bodoh'... grrr…" kata Sisyphus sambil menyiapkan kuda – kuda untuk menyerang Regulus.

"guanteng? gangguan tenggorokan ka…"

"Regulus! Sisyphus! Apa – apaan ini? kenapa tadi teleponku nggak diangkat?" Sasha memotong kalimat yang 'belum' terselesaikan oleh Regulus. Lalu Sasha langsung menghampiri Sisyphus. Dan… PLAAKK!

"a–apa yang…" kata Sisyphus kaget + kecewa karena baru saja menerima 'ciuman' telapak tangannya Sasha.

"Sisyphus, kau benar – benar kejam! Mengapa mau mencelakai Regulus? Kau benar – benar seorang gold saint yang tidak berprikemanusiaan dan berprikeadilan!" kata Sasha dengan lantangnya sambil nunjuk mukanya Sisyphus pake tongkatnya.

"ta-tapi… Lady Athena… aku… aku hanya-"

"NGGAK ADA TAPI – TAPIAN! Sekarang, pergi cepetan! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Sisyphus!" kata Sasha sambil masang aura kegelapan milik Hades[?].

"gulp… baiklah, Lady Athena!" Sisyphus langsung membungkuk dihadapan dewinya itu. Kemudian, ia menatap Regulus sinis. "arrggh… awas kau Regulus… kau harus membayar semua ini!" pikirnya.

Regulus yang melihat tatapan "mengerikan" kakak… errr… maksudnya, om… errr… pamannya it-

Sisyphus : CUT CUT CUTTT! Udah dibilangin… KAKAK! Bukan PAMAN atau…

Asmita : OMMM… sudah berapa kali sih gue bilang kalo-

Sisyphus : arrgghh… asmita… kau… *masang aura pembunuh*

Asmita : *baca do'a sambil duduk bersila* #mind: huaa… gawat…! Buddha, selamatkanlah aku dari amukan iblis berpanah ini…

Sisyphus : CHIRON'S LIGHT IMPULSE!

Asmita : uwaaa… tidaaak~ *melayang tinggi karena kena serangan Sisyphus (kayak tim rocket)*

Author : *gulp* yup… back to the story…

"menyeramkan…" pikir Regulus. "aku tidak pernah menyangka kakak (baca : paman) akan seperti itu…" gumamnya.

"baiklah! Sekarang, pergilah…" kata Sasha. "Sisyphus, jika kau mengulangi hal seperti tadi itu, kau akan ku hukum!" kata Sasha tegas.

"ba-baik!"

Kemudian, Sisyphus dan Regulus berangkat menuju ke taman Athanasia. Sepanjang perjalanan, Regulus dan Sisyphus tidak saling berbicara. Mereka hanya "diem – dieman" gitu deh. Tetapi, suasana itu segera berubah ketika ketika mereka melalui kota Athens…

"khukhukhukhu… ternyata, di Athens banyak cewek cantik juga yaa… godain ahh~" gumam Sisyphus sambil nosebleed. Lalu, ia langsung nyamperin cewek cantik berambut biru langit yang lagi berdiri didepan toko bunga. "hi gadis manis~" kata Sisyphus sembari mengeluarkan senyum andalannya itu. Regulus hanya diam melihat tingkah laku kakaknya[paman] itu. Walaupun dalem hati… "hiii~ paman benar – benar mengerikan… kesambet apaan tuh orang…"

Namun, gadis yang disapa Sisyphus hanya diam saja. Tak bereaksi. Hanya menunduk.

"ahh~ kau pemalu rupanya… tenang saja, aku nggak bakalan gigit kok…"

"…" si gadis hanya diam.

"iih~ kok diem sih~ kenalan yuk… nama akang Sisyphus… kalo kamu siapa, darling~" kata Sisyphus sambil mencolek dagu sang gadis.

"huaaa…! Paman benar – benar MENGERIKAN! Sepertinya, sepulang dari misi ini aku harus bermeditasi bareng Asmita deh…" gumam Regulus, sweatdropped. #Asmita: ogah gue… mending gue meni pedi bareng si Aphro… (─_─ ")

Tiba – tiba saja hawa disekitar mereka berubah drastis. Dan… BUAAKK! Sisyphus langsung dihantam oleh si gadis. "SISYPHUS! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU…!" teriak si gadis.

"eehh..? ALBAFICA! Kau… aku…"

"AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE NERAKA!" kata si Alba sambil ngamuk – ngamuk kayak gorilla[?]

"HUAAA… KABUR!" Sisyphus langsung lari terbirit – birit meninggalkan Albafica yang membabi buta.

"hahaha… rasain…!" pikir Regulus sambil nahen ketawa. Sisyphus langsung menatap Regulus sinis.

"apa yang kau tertawakan, hm?"

"errr… ng-nggak ada kok, hehe…" kata Regulus sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

"jangan katakan hal tadi pada siapapun. Kalo nggak-"

"iyaa dehh~"

Satu jam kemudian, sesampainya mereka di Italia, lebih tepatnya taman Athanasia…

**To be continued...**

**RnR, please... ^^**


End file.
